Que más me queda por perder?
by PaoSkipp
Summary: Después de perder mi hogar, a mis amigos, a mis soldados y al amor de mi vida para terminar como experimento después de que descubrieran todo nuestro centro operativo... Que más me queda por perder? Ya no tengo nada... Ni a nadie.
1. Chapter 1

Realmente no se como todo esto pudo pasar, como de la noche a la mañana pude pasar de ser habitante de un zoológico a un experimento científico. Es cierto, a veces nuestro equipo no era el más sigiloso... Pero nunca nos descubrían! A pesar de la locura extrema de Rico y su gran desorden no fue alguna prueba para que nos descubrieran, tampoco lo fue las prevenciones de Cabo que siempre nos sacaban de problemas, o las ideas e inventos de Kowalski que siempre nos servían de gran ayuda para cumplir nuestras misiones y bueno... Mi paranoia que nos hacia actuar ante toda situación. Somos invisibles como fantasmas y/o el viento... O bueno, al menos lo éramos.

Pero bueno, quien diría que el doctor Espiraculo inventaría una máquina para comunicarse con los humanos y se aliaría con uno de los únicos humanos que sabe nuestra verdadera identidad... El oficial X.

En un día como cualquiera después del entrenamiento de rutina, decidimos ver una película; esa era nuestra actividad de todos los días (Lo se, somos tan productivos) cuando de pronto la transmisión de la televisión se cortó y en lugar de la película adivinen quien apareció... Exacto! Mi mejor amigo el doctor Espiraculo (Por sino lo notaron es sarcasmo -.-)

Vaya vaya... Pingüinines! Tanto tiempo de no vernos cierto?- Dijo Espiraculo con su típica y muy irritante risa que me desespera -_-*

Agh! Que quieres ahora Espiraculo?- Cuestione yo con mi típica mirada que según mis soldados era intimidante.

En estos momentos... Estoy gozando de mi victoria! Ustedes creían que siempre podían derrotarme, entrometerse en mi camino, salirse con la suya...-

Quieres llegar al punto?- Interrumpió Rico algo desesperado... Definitivamente ambos teníamos el mismo pensamiento.

Quieres esperar? Estoy en mi monólogo malvado!... Como decía, ahora ustedes ya no serán un obstáculo para que me vengue de todo el mundo!-

De qué hablas fenómeno trompa de botella?- Preguntó esta vez Kowalski algo preocupado al igual que el resto de nosotros.

Obtuve algo de ayuda... Recuerdan al agente o exterminador X?-

X?!- Preguntamos todos asombrados.

Así es... De no ser por el no habría obtenido... Esto!- Dijo Espiraculo oprimiendo un botón de su monopatín haciendo que apareciera un video de nosotros, de nuestra base, nuestras armas, escapes, planes, entrenamientos... Toda prueba que nos delataba se encontraba en ese video... TODA! Como fue posible que no lo hayamos visto venir? Como es posible que Espiraculo fuera más inteligente que nosotros para hacer un plan tan elaborado?

Todos quedamos atónitos 'NO PUEDE SER!' Dijimos todos al unisonido con un gesto como si hubiéramos visto un fantasma... O A LA MISMA MUERTE!

Wuajajajaja!- Rió Espiraculo con su misma risa risa irritante.- Parece que se quedaron mudos no es así?-

No puedes hacer eso... Eso es trampa!- Reclamó el joven Cabo.

Pequeño e ingenuo Cabo... Esto no es trampa, es ingenio!- celebró con orgullo ese mamífero desquiciado.

Skipper... Que vamos a hacer?- Me susurró Kowalski disimuladamente esperando una respuesta de mi parte... Yo simplemente no sabía que decir! Me quede sin palabras, no lograba salir del Shock...

Que más podríamos hacer?- Dije viendo con algo de decepción a Kowalski. -Que es lo que quieres Espiraculo? -Pregunté dirigiéndome al delfín.

No quiero nada... Esta vez no van a lograr salvarse de esta! Lo que quiero es apartarlos de mi camino y esta vez nada podrá evitar que al fin suceda! Pero... Tampoco soy tan cruel saben? Para mostrarles algo de compasión les daré exactamente 23 horas para que puedan despedirse de todo lo que aman! Hasta nunca pingüinines... Wuajajaja!- Dijo por última vez antes de que la televisión se apagara.

Nadie dijo nada... Nadie sabía que decir en todo caso! Mis soldados se veían el uno al otro y parecía que me veían a mi también; yo pues... Dirigía mi vista hacia el suelo tratando de hallar algún sentido a lo ocurrido, pero no lograba hacerlo! No tenía lógica...

Skipper... No piensas que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada verdad?- Me preguntó Kowalski, levanté la mirada para ver a mis soldados, mi expresión era de preocupación... Y no podía ocultarla.

No puedo mentirles muchachos... Podría decirles que ir a tratar de arrebatarle el video de sus sucias aletas a ese delfín sería sencillo, pero no lo es! Y tampoco me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados pero... Hay que resignarnos a lo que nos espera...

Pero Skipper...- Trató de decir el joven Cabo.

Dije que no hay nada que podamos hacer soldado...- Le respondí tratando de mantener mi actitud de liderazgo aunque sinceramente por más que tratara... No podía! Era la derrota, nunca en mi vida había sido vencido... Ni en juegos! Y aunque estuviera en riesgo de hacerlo, siempre lograba ganar al final... Perdimos ante el enemigo, fue más listo que nosotros! El día que creí que jamás llegaría, llego! Vaya... Que irónico...

Entonces nos iremos?- Preguntó Rico.

Así es...- Respondió Kowalski.

Y... A dónde?- Preguntó esta vez Cabo.

Eso dependerá de los generales del cuartel general...  
- Respondí.

Y... Que hay de Bella?- Me preguntó Kowalski.

BELLA!- Dije regresando a la realidad, Bella... Tenía que verla, inmediatamente corrí fuera del cuartel sin dudarlo dos veces...

**Continuara...**

**Y que les parece? :3**

**Skipper: APESTA :U**

**Yo: TU TE CALLAS MÍSERA ARRASTRADA! -.-**

**Rico: Por favor dejen sus reviews!**

**Yo: Exacto, de ustedes dependerá si continúo con esta historia o... No ._.**

**Rico: No dejen sus reviews entonces .-. xDD**

**Yo: QUE TE CALLES! D: ... Nos vemos! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Corrí lo más rápido posible al hábitat de Bella, prácticamente como sino hubiera mañana! Al llegar logre encontrarla sentada sobre su cama con un cuaderno, parecía estar pintando o dibujando en dicho objeto...

BELLA!- Grite al llegar a la puerta de su hábitat.

SKIPPER!- Gritó también de un susto, dio un brinco y al verme dirigió de vuelta su vista a su cuaderno con una expresión de paranoia. Tomó una almohada de su cama y la puso sobre el cuaderno... -Que necesitas?- Preguntó un tanto nerviosa con una sonrisa.

Realmente no me considero de la clase de pingüinos que devuelven una sonrisa cuando se las dirigen... Pero por Dios, era Bella! Como poder evitar corresponder a su hermosa y radiante sonrisa que acompañaban esos hermosos ojos violeta y me hacían... Ejem! Volviendo al tema, la habría saludado como normalmente lo hago pero... Realmente necesitaba decirle que tendría que irme!

Uh... Bueno yo solo quería informarte que... Los muchachos y yo... nos vamos del zoológico.- dije directamente, Que? Yo no acostumbro a dar vuelta a los asuntos.

De viaje?- preguntó aún sonriendo.

... Algo así!- Dije decepcionado. Volteó a mirarme con cierto interés hacia mi respuesta.

Y... Por cuanto?- preguntó curiosa esta vez borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

No lo se creo que... Para siempre...- Dije viendo a otro lado.

Q-QUE?! Que hicieron ahora?!- Preguntó angustiada.

Nosotros nada... Los humanos saben nuestra identidad.-

Como que la saben?!- Me preguntó cada vez más angustiada.

Bueno aun no... La sabrán... Mañana!- Dije viéndola.

Pero... Como sabes que lo harán? Pueden ir a resolverlo, siempre lo hacen... Ademas...- Empezó a decir mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía verla caminar así... Intentaba permanecer con calma pero la reacción de Bella no ayudaba mucho; decidí acercarme a ella y tomarla de los brazos para evitar que siguiera caminando.

No hay nada por hacer... Esta vez no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo...- Dije viéndola a los ojos con cierta nostalgia. Sus ojos que miraban a los míos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Claro que si! Si puedes detenerlo...- dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y mientras me miraba con una expresión que me partía el alma. Con una de mis aletas sequé sus lágrimas pero cada vez más caían lágrimas de sus ojos. Suspire y baje la mirada...

Les digo un secreto? Jamás he llorado en mi vida, excepto cuando era niño por supuesto... Bueno también cuando tenía que salvar a cola anillada pero eso no cuenta! Era mi deber...

Pero ver a Bella así mientras la sostenía de los brazos causó... Un... impulso de debilidad? No se si realmente lo fue aunque no podía contenerme. Cerré los ojos con la mirada aún baja y no dije ni una palabra más.

Pero que paso? Como lo sabrán?- Preguntó ella con una voz débilmente temblorosa mientras me miraba pero... Yo no podía devolverle la mirada, seguía con la vista hacia el suelo; respire hondo y subí la mirada con mis ojos llenos de... Lágrimas? No no... No podían ser lágrimas, que quede claro que estaba sudando por los ojos. Hubo un gran silencio antes de que pudiera responder y luego...

Espiraculo...- Respondí. Los ojos llorosos de Bella se abrieron como platos. Sin decir nada más frunció sus labios y esta vez comenzó a llorar.

Sin saber que hacer al respecto decidí abrazarla, consolarla ya que no soportaba ni un momento verla de esa manera; la pequeña tigre de bengala me devolvió el abrazo con la excepción de que lo hizo aún mas fuerte. Podía escuchar como gemía mientras continuaba abrazándome, pero tenía que decir algo para conseguir calmarla.

Ya calma... Yo y los muchachos iremos al cuartel general a informar del fracaso de nuestra misión encubierta y veremos que pasa después.- Dije tratando de animarla.

Pero eso es en la Antártida!- Respondió terminando el abrazo y alejándose un poco de mi.- Es muy lejos... Que pasa si no te vuelvo a ver?- Dijo viéndome con sus ojos de los cuales aún brotaban lágrimas. La mire a los ojos y con mi aleta acaricie su mejilla.

No digas eso... Sabes que siempre nos encontraremos de nuevo no importa lo lejos que estemos, como en Dinamarca lo recuerdas?- Dije dándole una sonrisa fingida; esta vez una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

Por si no lo sabían... Soy el enemigo oficial #1 de Dinamarca y sabrán gracias a quien fue... Mhm, Hans! Desde ese día ambos nos hicimos enemigos, una bromita suya casi me cuesta la vida haya en Coppenage. Cuando los daneses iban tras de mi una pequeña tigre de Bengala con un suave pelaje blanco y ojos violeta que conocí prácticamente desde que nací me ayudó a escapar a Nueva York, aunque eso significara separarnos y posiblemente nunca volver a vernos, decidió ayudarme. Bella era mi mejor amiga... Sé todo de ella! Sus gustos, disgustos, miedos, sueños... Crecimos como los amigos más inseparables que puedan existir.

Sin embargo le tome un gran cariño a ella; me consideraba su A.D.A (Amigo del alma) aunque yo no lo tomaba de la misma manera... Pero no puedo decírselo, cuando me ayudó a salir de Dinamarca sufrí demasiado. Dos años luego de todo ese asunto volví a encontrarla... Fue un milagro de Dios! Ella regreso a cambiarme la vida y a devolverme la felicidad y niñez que viví gracias a su compañía. Con sólo recordar todos esos increíbles momentos y aquella despedida sentí el mismo dolor que sufrí durante esos dos años sin saber nada de ella.

No sabía si volvería a verla, tenía miedo de no volver a hacerlo! Pero que querían que le dijera? Tenía que calmarla y de un modo u otro eso iba a funcionar.

En un instante paró de llorar y me vio mientras me dirigía una sonrisa lo cual fue bastante extraño.- Pero... Y si voy contigo? :D Puedo acompañarlos y no nos separaremos!- Acaso dijo lo que creo? Su argumento me sorprendió y podía haberme alegrado pero... Es un riesgo, al ir a Alaska nos exponíamos al peligro además de que incluso algunas veces debíamos soportar hambre por mucho tiempo... No era para nada una buena idea!

Que?! Claro que no Bella, es peligroso... Tienes que quedarte aquí.- Le dije pretendiendo así calmar su idea; pero no! Cuando a Bella se le ocurre algo no puede sacárselo de la cabeza.

Vamos! Yo podría... No sería ningún obstáculo o problema... Sería increíble!- Dijo abrazándome de nuevo, esta vez con felicidad. No puede contradecirme! No quería que ella fuera pero sus insistencias me dejaban sin opciones.

Termine el abrazo y la toma de los brazos mientras la miraba con seriedad.- No puedes venir!- Dije únicamente, su sonrisa se borró y decidió insistir.

Por qué no?- Preguntó.

... Cual es la urgencia de ir?- Le pregunte esta vez yo sin saber que decirle para que no fuera.

Si te digo... Me dejarías ir?- Preguntó bajando su rostro.

Depende...- Dije algo curioso.- Cual es el motivo?- Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego soltó mis aletas de sus brazos y con sus manos más tomó de nuevo. Sentí algo de pronto... Curiosidad a nivel extremo y ansiedad, que era eso que tenía que decirme?

Skipper yo... Se que somos amigos desde que somos pequeños y siempre me preguntabas quien me gustaba para protegerme de ese "individuo" y recuerdas que nunca te lo dije?- Únicamente asentí con la cabeza.- Bueno es que... Tu... Tu eres ese individuo Skipper, tu me gustas y me has gustado siempre!- Dijo subiendo su mirada y su rostro sonrojado que iba acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa.

QUE?! Bella dijo que yo... QUE?! No podía creerlo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me quede en estado de shock; Bella... la chica de mis sueños, la creadora de mis sonrisas, la única chica que conocía cada cosa de mi y de mi vida dijo que yo le gustaba! Sentía como el alma se me iba para dejar escapar una sonrisa atontada pero... Que pasaría si yo le decía lo mismo? Que ocurriría si yo correspondía a su confesión de su cariño hacia mi? No habría motivo por el cual debería de quedarse... Soy un líder! Y como tal debo tomar las mejores decisiones para otros aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi propia felicidad y la suya para que se quede a salvo y segura.

Un impulso de idiotez se apoderó de mi, la vi a los ojos y aún seguía sonriendo nerviosa esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. Como todo un pingüino cobarde baje la mirada y cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude, esperando poder decir algo... Algo por decir que me garantizara que Bella se quedaría y no la impulsaría a acompañarnos; AGH! Mis instintos y mis sentimientos se encontraban en una guerra momentánea, luego... La decisión estaba tomada...

Subí la mirada con una expresión sería.- Eso no es ninguna excusa para que vengas, te quedarás! Fin de la conversación.- Dije fríamente intentando fingir desinterés.

Continuara...

Perdon por parar allí pero es que siempre hago capítulos cortos y con este me pase un poco ^^' pero en fin... Dejen sus reviews por favor :D


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca he pensado que tome alguna vez malas decisiones... Pero a veces me habría gustado tomar las correctas. No se si a veces actúo siempre sin pensar bajo un impulso de idiotez o simplemente que como todo líder solo hago lo que es correcto para los demás aunque eso signifique la desgracia para mi.

Sin decir más simplemente me si media vuelta y camine en dirección a la salida del hábitat de Bella.

Espera!- Dijo mientras me detuvo tomándome del hombro.- Debo tomarlo como un rechazo?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Que cosa?- Dije mientras volteaba mi vista hacia ella de nuevo.

Tus palabras...- Dijo soltando mi hombro y bajando su cabeza de manera que no pudiera ver su rostro.

Que esperas que te diga?- Pregunté volteando completamente.

No lo se, es sólo que tus palabras me... Me duelen! Acaso fui solo yo la que se sentía así?- Dijo aún ocultando su rostro y empuñando sus patitas.

Bella... No se como decir esto, yo... -

Acaso no te diste cuenta que me gustabas?- Preguntó interrumpiéndome.

Escúchame...-

NO! Respóndeme!- Dijo interrumpiéndome por segunda vez con un alto tono de voz.

Yo... Si, lo sabía; pero no quería que perdiéramos nuestra amistad por decirte que no me gustabas aunque pienso que ahora que me voy, tal vez para siempre... Ya no importaba si te lo decía y supuse que este era el momento.- Dije Mintiendo tratando de mostrarme frío.

Como...?- Dijo con una breve pausa.- ...Como puedes ser tan cínico?- Dijo esta vez levantando su rostro, salían varias lágrimas de sus ojos los cuales tenían una expresión de odio hacia mi.- Como puedes responderme tan fría y tranquilamente cuando te confesé sentimientos que sentía por ti desde hace tiempos?- Me cuestionó mientras aún lloraba.

El amor es un sentimiento que no existe Bella, es sólo una ilusión... Nunca conocerás a una persona a fondo y no sabes si la persona de la que te enamoras puede ser alguien como yo; el amor es para niños, ya madura!- Contesté descaradamente. Abrió sus ojos como platos reaccionando a mi respuesta y luego se acercó a mi rápidamente y con sus patas comenzó a golpearme el pecho mientras aún lloraba. Un "TE ODIO" salía de su boca con cada golpe que me daba.

Aunque sus golpes no dolieran... Sus palabras y sus lágrimas... Si lo hacían! Me partía el alma con cada golpe y cada 'Te odio' que decía.

Continuó golpeándome hasta que de pronto su expresión de enojo se borró de su rostro y lloró aún más fuerte. Me empujó con todas sus fuerzas y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cama; retiró la almohada que cubría lo que había escondido ella anteriormente, lo que parecía ser un cuaderno. Lo miró un momento y lo abrazó...

Que es eso?- Pregunté. Volteó a verme, tomo el cuaderno rompiéndolo en dos partes y lo lanzó al suelo.

NO TE INTERESA!- gritó, luego se echó a correr y salió del hábitat.

Curioso y de alguna forma vacilante incado en el suelo tomé ambas partes del cuaderno y decidí unirlas para ver de que se trataba, al abrir el cuaderno vi varias fotografías... Parecía un álbum de fotos; curiosamente varias de ellas eran de nosotros juntos o solo de mi. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. "No llores perdedor! El llanto es derrota!" Me decía a mi mismo. Como el peor día de mi vida se pudo aún más peor?!

Skipper...?- Se escuchó la voz del joven Cabo.- Estas aquí?- Preguntó asomando su cabeza por la entrada del hábitat. Inmediatamente seque mis ojos con mis aletas.

Si, que quieres Cabo?- pregunté sin voltearme.

Bueno... Oye... Que es eso?- Preguntó señalando el cuaderno.

Uh, no es nada! Querías algo?-

Si! Nos quedan sólo 12 horas en el zoológico... Nos hemos despedido de todos excepto de los lémures.-

Aja... Y?-

Creíamos que te gustaría despedirte de tu A.D.A.-

No es mi A.D.A!- Dije disgustado (Que quede claro que es cierto lo que digo! -_- )

Bien... Vamos?- pensé un momento en la invitación pero... Y si Bella regresaba? Bueno realmente... Lo que quería era que no se fuera con nosotros, y lo conseguí! Y ya que no quiere verme ni en pintura... Sería mejor no causarle molestia.

Bien... Vamos.- Dije revoleando los ojos. Me levanté del suelo y salí con Cabo del hábitat de Bella con un cuaderno escondido tras mi espalda.

Llegamos al muro que dividía el hábitat de los lémures con el paso de los humanos y llegamos con Rico y Kowalski.

Vaya! Llegaste...- Dijo Kowalski con una sonrisa que insinuaba algo. Yo solamente suspire y conteste seriamente.

Acabemos con esto, quieren?- Dije comenzando a escalar el muro, de pronto la sonrisa de Kowalski se borró y su expresión cambió a una expresión curiosa.

Le dijiste?- Me preguntó poniendo su aleta en mi hombro para que me detuviera. Baje la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

Decirle que a quien?- Pregunte esta vez yo haciéndome el desentendido. Mis tres soldados saben perfectamente que a mi me gusta Bella, sin embargo... El único de ellos tres que sabe todo lo que he pasado con ella es mi teniente, Kowalski.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tartamudeó.- N... Nada capitán, L... Lo siento.- Soltó mi hombro y continúe caminando.

Skipper... Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el joven Cabo.

Jamás me he sentido mejor Cabo.- Dije sin detener mi paso.

Y... Que te dijo Bella sobre nuestra partida?- preguntó. Pare de caminar y voltee a ver al resto del equipo con una expresión sería pero esta vez con algo diferente a lo usual; mis ojos lagrimosos no pudieron escoger mejor momento para humillarme.

Eso no importa ya!- Respondí. Los tres quedaron atónitos, no por cómo conteste a la pregunta de Cabo sino... Por mi expresión, lo se bien porque es la primera vez que me pudo pasar algo así y que ellos lo presenciaran.

Shkippel...- Trató de decir Rico.

Déjenlo así.- Dije desviando la vista e interrumpiendo a mi Sargento.

Capitán... Debido a tu condición propongo ir al cuartel hasta que te sientas mejor.- Propuso Kowalski.- De todas formas aún nos quedan 11 horas...-

Bien, andando!- Ordené caminando hacia el cuartel. Pero además de como me sentía... Había algo que me inquietaba, como un presentimiento o... No sabría como explicarlo pero sentía que algo malo estaba por pasar.

**Continuara...**  
**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de veras que me motivan mucho para continuar con mi historia n.n espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima actualización... Chao! :D**


End file.
